With the development in sophistication and size-reduction of electronic equipment, the amount of heat generated by the electronic components used in the electronic equipment has been increasing. To dissipate the generated heat, thermally-conductive members such as the graphite sheets or the like are used.
On the other hand, lithium ion secondary batteries have become equipped in various equipment, and the current capacity of the batteries has been increasing. Increase in current used by use of the large-current capacity lithium ion battery causes increase in the amount of heat generation. To dissipate the generated heat, thermally-conductive members such as the graphite sheets or the like have been used.
A known prior art reference related to the present application is, for example, PTL 1.